Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 \times 6 + 7 \times \dfrac{ 63 }{ 7 } $
Answer: $ = 10 \times 6 + 7 \times 9 $ $ = 60 + 7 \times 9 $ $ = 60 + 63 $ $ = 123 $